


Bottom of a Bottle

by Jadewrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Yang, F/M, Flashbacks, Oneshot, Team STRQ - Freeform, angst up the wazoo, mentioned Ozpin and Glynda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadewrites/pseuds/Jadewrites
Summary: After a night of one too many while he crashes with the Xiao Longs, Yang comes across a drunk Qrow in need of company. What turns into a question about her mother turns into Qrow letting his tough facade break - and letting some secrets out in the process.





	Bottom of a Bottle

There were some nights Qrow’s drinks didn’t quite agree with him. Taiyang was often around to get him back to the guest house, trash can put next to him just in case, but he was gone for a mission. Yang admittedly didn’t want to help him when she saw him stumble and trip, but it was the right thing to do. He’d have to stay in the living room, as the heavy rain and thunder outside meant walking across the field would be too tedious.

 

She still shook her head as she helped him up, though.

 

“Yang… Thanks for th’ hand…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it… One too many?”

 

Her uncle only groaned, and slumped out of her arms when he felt the couch hit against his legs, limp body curling up on the cushion. Her job done, Yang crossed her arms, metal fingers tapping impatiently against flesh, as she made sure he was still breathing.

 

“You good, old man? Get some rest.”

 

There was some attempt at a yawn, and he slowly pulled himself back onto the couch. Seeing that as a sign that he was ready to sleep, Yang went to take her leave, but barely stood foot into the hall before Qrow’s words, stopped her flat.

 

“You remind me so much of your mother…”

 

She could have just kept walking, ignoring his comment, but she found her lilac eyes meeting his as he looked at her from the couch. Her hand clenched, her real one, but she took a deep breath and turned to him.

 

“Not so much anymore. She’s got both her arms, doesn’t she?”

 

“You even have her sense of humor… C’mere. Keep an old man company.”

 

Every instinct in her was telling her to just walk out, to leave him, but she fought it to walk back to him, sitting on the other side of the couch. Sluggishly, he sat up, and rubbed his eyes. A hand reached inside his shirt, but Yang moved forward, metal fingers gripping his wrist.

 

“No. Tell me about her. I want to know.”

 

Her uncle chuckled, and let his flask drop back into the inner pocket. The fingers released his wrist, and he crossed his arms, looking her over. Then, his eyes met hers, and he shook his head.

 

“No. I’m not giving Raven the pleasure. She’s not your mother, and I can’t tell you anything you don’t know about her.”

 

A glint of red in Yang’s eyes caught his, and he watched her teeth grit.

 

“You’ve got so much Tai in you, too… Trust me, I’m doing you a favor. Raven is bad luck, and me saying that is pretty significant.”

 

“I don’t care. I want to know about my mother. Qrow, please, you’re the only one that-“

 

She was cut short by a sudden, sharp laugh from her uncle, and she clenched her hand. He was holding his stomach, teetering on the edge of the couch, and only stopped when he had to catch himself. When he was back upright, he let out a small chuckle.

 

“So, kiddo, you want to know about your mother? Then I’ll tell you about her.”

 

He reached back into his jacket, and Yang moved again to stop him, but this time he was ready, and she now found herself at the receiving end of her wrist being grabbed. What came out of his jacket wasn’t the metal shine of his flask, but the dull leather of a wallet, and he opened it, handing it to her. Her grabbed wrist was released, and she looked at what he was trying to show her. A woman, cloaked in white, holding a small blonde child, both laughing.

 

“That’s… Summer…”

 

“And the best mother you’ve ever had. So, stop asking about Raven, Yang. She’s never been there for you, and she won’t ever be, no matter how much she lets on.”

 

There was a weariness that transcended his inebriation Yang could hear in his voice. Her eyes didn’t leave the photo, and she felt a lump form in her throat. Only Qrow’s words coaxed her from that trance.

 

“You alright, kiddo? Too harsh.”

 

“No, I… Uncle Qrow, why do you have a picture of Summer with you?”

 

Her eyes followed the wallet as Qrow took it back, tucking it back into his jacket, and he brought his knees up to his chest, looking somewhere off into the distance.

 

“Your dad doesn’t like talking about Summer, so I’m not shocked there’s a lot you don’t know. I guess there’s no time like the present to tell you.”

 

“Dad never really mentions her… I only remember what I remember.”

 

“Well, Summer Rose was a much more complex person than either of us let on. It’s… Endearing to see that she raised you and your sister both. I… I see a lot of her good in both of you.”

 

The way he spoke about Summer coaxed a raised eyebrow from Yang, but she just nodded, prompting him to continue. The older Hunter sighed, unfocused eyes looking at her.

 

“Summer was always the driving force of Team STRQ back at Beacon. We would have been nothing without her. I always… Admired her, how she led, how she coordinated. Everything around her was controlled, things went right. Whereas I just brought disarray, she brought order. And, as the saying goes, opposites attract.”

 

What he had said went over her head briefly, but when she caught on, Yang’s eyes widened.

 

“No way, you and Summer were a thing?”

 

“Very much so. Your dad got us together. If it wasn’t for him, I would have just skirted around the issue. But he pushed and pushed, and finally got us together at the prom. Heh, I remember that day. Summer was… Radiant. Raven and she came in, and they got us to dance. She ended up asking before I could, and I…”

 

He stopped, and rubbed his forehead.

 

“That’s not the point. You ask so much about Raven, but she’s-“

 

Qrow felt Yang shift, and the cold of metal against his hand paired with the heat of Yang’s touch, his hand in hers. She was watching him, and he looked to the side.

 

“Uncle Qrow, do you need to let it out? I… I had no idea that any of that was true.”

 

“You wanted to know about your mother, kid. What I feel isn’t important.”

 

“Why doesn’t it? That doesn’t make-“

 

“You’re better off not knowing. I’d rather not tarnish my reputation further.”

 

There was a pause, but Yang didn’t let go. Qrow was trying to look anywhere but in her eyes, but finally he sighed, pulling his hand from her grip. He looked to the side, and reached for his flask. Yang tried to stop him as he unscrewed the lid, but he shot her a glance.

 

“Believe me, if you want me to talk, this will make it easier.”

 

“Uncle Qrow…”

 

He took a fast drink, then sealed the flask again, and sighed, the burn of the whiskey invigorating and draining him.

 

“Alright, kid. The truth. All of it.”

 

Yang nodded, legs tucking up as well, ready to listen.

 

\---

 

“Qrow, dearest, can I come in?”

 

Summer knocked on Qrow’s door one more time, before reaching for the knob. Unlocked. That was unusual of him, he was often such a private person. Slowly, she opened the door, flowers tucked under her good arm, as she used the shoulder of the arm in the sling to nudge the door open. Peeking in, she saw her boyfriend lying at his desk.

 

And all the empty bottles around him.

 

“Oh no… Qrow, what have you done?”

 

He stirred at her voice, sitting up straight, with a groan. She sighed, and set the flowers down on his bed stand, opting instead to grab two of the bottles in her good hand, as he looked up.

 

“Summer? Oh shit… How late ‘z it?”

 

“Noon. What the hell are you thinking, Qrow? You can’t just drink yourself asleep on a-“

 

“Summer, please, don’t.”

 

“No, Qrow. I am your leader, and I won’t let-“

 

“Summer-“

 

“Don’t try and get me to-“

 

“Summer, please, shut up!”

 

She froze in shock, and the bottle she had in her hand fell from it, shattering against the tile. The hunter flinched, and she rushed over to the closet as he stood, shakily, and grabbed the broom when she turned towards him.

 

“Go sit down. We need to talk. I’ll clean this up.”

 

Bewildered, she went and sat on his bed as he swept in silence, recycled the last of the bottles, and splashed his face with water. She finally spoke up when he was drying his face up.

 

“What’s gotten in to you, Qrow? You’ve been shut in your room for three days, we’ve been worried. I’ve been worried. Something’s wrong.”

 

“No shit, Summer. Even Tai could have told you that much.”

 

“Then what’s wrong? Is it Raven? Did she come back? Are Tai and Yang-“

 

“No, Summer!”

 

He threw the towel down, and turned around to her. His normally composed face had cracked, and she could tell he was trying to keep it together. She went to stand, but he stepped back.

 

“Don’t, Summer. That mission was a disaster. We almost lost you.”

 

She blinked, before shaking her head, standing up despite his reaction. She walked towards him, hand gently reaching out.

 

“But we didn’t. I’m still here, Qrow, just a little beat up.”

 

“Yeah, thanks to Tai. Bad luck tends to be less effective when there’s more people to spread it to.”

 

She paused, hand drawing back a little when she realized what he was saying.

 

“You think you’re a danger to me…”

 

“And I’m keeping myself away from you. Yes.”

 

The ticking of Qrow’s clock punctuated the silence, before Summer stepped forward, pulling Qrow down by the shirt into a kiss. He relented briefly into it, but tore himself away, turning his back to her.

 

“Summer, please. I can’t, this… This needs to end. It’s what’s safest for you.”

 

“You think I give a damn? We’ve lasted this long, why throw it all away?”

 

“You know why. Please leave.”

 

She had no clue hearing him say those words would make her that furious, but she turned on heel, taking the flowers, and threw them at him. He looked back as they bounced off his body, into Summer’s silver eyes, clouded with rage.

 

“Tell Tai you want me when you can make some fucking sense.”

 

The door slammed behind her, and she let out a choked sob, rubbing the forming tears away. She took the paper she had meant to give him, and ripped it into pieces, deposition of the shreds in a nearby trash can.

 

The results didn’t matter anymore.

 

\---

 

“You left her to protect her… You regret it, though.”

 

“Of course, I do. Summer was the love of my life. But I was not going to let myself be the reason she died… I guess, in the end, I got my wish.”

 

“But… You did go talk to her, right?”

 

Yang couldn’t hide her disappointment when he shook his head.

 

“I was too afraid. The team dissolved after Raven left, and me leaving was the icing on the cake. Summer and Tai got together, settled down, started raising you. In a way, they got together because they were both lost. Two people, abandoned by a Branwen. Seems to be all our family is good for.

 

Yang watched him take another pull of whiskey, brows furrowed.

 

“But something else happened.”

 

Qrow nodded, sighing.

 

“It was actually in this room, A few months after her and Tai got together…”

 

\---

 

There was a knock on the door. Qrow grinned when it opened and he saw Taiyang, and the two shared a brief hug.

 

“I came as fast as I could when I got your letter. You wanted to talk to me about something?”

 

“, Qrow, we both did. Please, come in.”

 

He walked into the house, confused, as Tai shut the door behind him.

 

“Summer, sweetie, Qrow’s here.”

 

He barely had time to prepare himself as Summer turned the corner, that soft smile he knew well on her face. But something about it felt forced, and he couldn’t help but notice one more thing.

 

She was visibly pregnant.

 

Shock led to a grin, and he turned to clap Taiyang on the shoulder in congratulations, but he was stopped by his old partner’s look.

 

“Qrow, come sit, please. This is going to be… Hard.”

 

Confused, he lowered his hand, and followed them to the living room. They sat on the couch as he sat on the chair, confused about everything. If they weren’t trying to tell him they were having another child, then-

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

“You’re kidding me. Summer, you have to be-“

 

“She’s due in a month. Tai and I… Haven’t been together long enough. I’ve known since- For a while now.”

 

Qrow didn’t know he was gripping the arm of the chair until his hand was clenching the wood underneath. His gaze met Tai’s, and he snapped.

 

“Did you know?”

 

“Summer’s known the whole time, but she… She wanted to give you time before she dropped this on you. She didn’t want to pressure you.”

 

“Well, maybe biding your time wasn’t the best choice.”

 

A sniffle caught his attention, and he turned to see Summer wiping at her eyes.

 

“Please, stop. Of course this hurts. But I gave you the chance to talk to me. I- I was going to tell you the day you broke things off. That’s why I’d come over. But you just ran, and I… We found each other. We needed each other.”

 

“You didn’t think to come tell me anyways? You think I wouldn’t want to know I have a child- A daughter-“

 

“Daddy?”

 

All three turned to the sound of the young child coming into the room, rubbing her eyes, but when she saw Qrow, her face lit up.

 

“Uncle Qrow!”

 

He forced a smile for her as she ran over, picking her up and into his lap. She pouted when he ruffled her hair, but hugged him nonetheless.

 

“Look at you, Yang, you’re all grown up now. How old are you?”

 

With a huge grin that lit up the room, she held up four fingers.

 

“I’m two and a half!”

 

“You sure are. You’re growing up big and strong.”

 

“Uh huh! Just like mommy and daddy! And my sister will, too!”

 

Tai stood up, and picked Yang up from Qrow’s lap, smiling and kissing her cheek.

 

“Sweetie, mommy and Uncle Qrow need to have a talk. Let’s go back to bed, I’ll even give you cookies, alright?”

 

Somehow, she brightened up even more, and nodded.

 

“Oatmeal!”

 

When they walked off, Qrow’s façade fell, and he put his face in his hands, sighing.

 

“I’m sorry I got man, I just- I-“

 

“Qrow, you don’t need to apologize. I knew this would be hard on you… Believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.”

 

“But… Tai knew where I was on missions. I sent him letters and-“

 

“We didn’t get any, and I just found out why. Raven was intercepting them. She… She thinks you’ll be a bad influence on Yang.”

 

“What stopped her now?”

 

“I threatened to shoot her through the foot if she stopped us.”

 

A small chuckle came from the Hunter, and he sat straight up, rubbing his forehead.

 

“So… What are we going to do about this? You and Tai are an item, and you’ve got Yang, so you probably-“

 

“I want you to take her, Qrow.”

 

Shock made him still, as he processed her words.

 

“With… Me? Summer, I-“

 

“Qrow, please, I…”

 

She was talking through tears now, and she stood, moving over to her ex. She kneeled before him, taking his hands, and looked up to him.

 

“Please listen to me. I remember back at Beacon, that one night. You always talked about how you’d raise a daughter, a powerful Huntress, and train her to be the best scythe wielder in the world. You told us boys-“

 

“That boys were too emotional to be proficient. Yeah, I remember.”

 

“I remember the look on your face. You were so happy for that future. How could I deny that of you?”

 

She took a deep breath in, and he found himself cupping her cheek, quietly shushing her as she began to shake with sobs.

 

“Summer, that means a lot to me, but you’ve got to reap what you sow. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I can’t take it back. I…”

 

He stopped, and his hand left her face. She reached for it, but stopped when he looked to the doorway, seeing that Tai was watching them, arms crossed.

 

“I want you to keep her. Raise her as Tai’s kid. Name her… Ruby. Ruby Rose. That was mine and Raven’s mom’s name, and Ruby is… It’s perfect.”

 

“Qrow. She will need a father.”

 

“And she’ll have one. The best father a daughter could ask for.”

 

Qrow looked at Tai as he said that, and he caught the blonde hastily drying his eyes. With a chuckle, he leaned down to press his lips to Summer’s head, then stood up, throwing his cloak over himself.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’ve got a little raven to find and beat up. It’s time my sister owned up to her crimes.”

 

He was hasty to leave, but Summer, as always was faster. He barely saw her as a blur before she was between him and the door, pulling him into a kiss, the same as that day. This time, he didn’t pull back, but returned it, writing an apology on her lips with every soft movement of his lips. When they finally parted, he caressed her cheek, then shifted her out of the way, opening the door, looking back once more.

 

“Sorry, Tai. Old habits. Send me a text next time you want me to come. I’ll stay off radio silence.”

 

The blonde nodded, walking forward and putting his hand on Qrow’s shoulder.

 

“We’ll let you know when she’s on her way. Just try not to kiss my girlfriend next time, okay?”

 

\---

 

“You… Gave her up. You gave Ruby to Dad and Summer.”

 

Qrow only nodded, his eyes downcast.

 

“I left them with the only people in the world I could trust with something so important. And look at her. She’s the spitting image of her mother and father.”

 

“You know, Uncle Qrow, dad says she takes after you. Too much for her own good.”

 

She saw the involuntary swallow Qrow did, as his eyes blinked to mask the condensation gathering in them.

 

“I was there as much as I could for her, and you. I would do anything for all you, you were my family. You see, family isn’t your blood. It’s who you choose That’s a lesson you learned well, and one you should remember now.”

 

Yang laughed, and Qrow couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle before continuing.

 

“Long story short, your sister was born, but Summer was… Distant.”

 

\---

 

“Summer, what is it?”

 

Taiyang sat the cup of tea next to Summer, who accepted it with a gracious smile, but went back to looking out the window. Her eyes were watching the sky, and it didn’t take too much to figure out what she was looking for.

 

“He was supposed to come see Ruby. She’s been too fussy, and he knows how to calm her down.”

 

He sighed, and kneeled next to her, holding her hand.

 

“You really still love him, don’t you?”

 

Her silence was as good an answer as any other.

 

“It’s okay, Summer. I understand. I wish things could be different, too.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Taiyang Xiao Long. You were always jealous of us.”

 

“Please, you think Raven gave me time to be j-“

 

They both stopped when a black bird crossed their line of vision, and Summer smiled.

 

But Taiyang grit his teeth, and went to the cabinet nearby, pulling out the box that held his gauntlets. An expression of concern came over Summer’s face as he slipped them on.

 

“Are you sure it’s her?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“What should I-“

 

“Keep Yang in her room. Don’t let her out, no matter what. I’ll take care of her.”

 

“, Tai, there won’t be any need. She’s with me.”

 

He jumped at the sound of Qrow’s voice, and turned to see his oldest and closest friend taking a drink from a flask.

 

“Qrow, what the hell? What’s the meaning of this?”

 

“Relax, she promised not to mess with you or the kids. She wants to talk, Tai, and I think you should listen.”

 

\---

 

“Wait, she wanted to talk to Dad?”

 

“Yup, and I helped, but not for the reason she thought.

 

\---

 

“Tai, I wanted to apologize for leaving. It was selfish of me, and-“

 

“No.”

 

Raven started to stand, brows furrowing, but Summer held a hand up, and she stopped, before slowly sitting back in her seat, crossing her legs.

 

“And why not? Can’t I reconcile? Qrow got to.”

 

“You’re not the same as him, Raven. You left behind me and our daughter – my daughter – to fend for ourselves. What parent does that?”

 

“One. Without. A. Choice.”

 

All eyes turned on her, Summer and Taiyang’s skeptical, but Qrow’s neutral.

 

“I had to separate myself from you and Yang. Our tribe associated with a group of Faunus terrorists, and I didn’t want you two involved.”

 

“And what reason do I have to believe you?”

 

“Because they threatened me. They threatened you. Tai, sweetheart, I’m-“

 

“Quit lying, Raven.”

 

Qrow was now the one calming people down, hand pressing on Tai’s shoulder, but the blonde just shook his head, pushing the hand off. He walked around the room, pinching the bridge of his nose, walking in circles. Raven shifted, uncomfortably, but didn’t look his way. Finally, he stopped pacing, and spoke.

 

“If their terrorists targeted you before, they still will. If what you said is true, then you did the right thing. But what the HELL, Raven! Leaving without a word? Do you know how badly you hurt me? You…”

 

He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, he pointed at the door.

 

“I’m sorry, I see no reason to reconcile. Please leave.”

 

She stood up, her calm composure breaking.

 

“Taiyang, pleas-“

 

“Get out, Raven. Go to your family.”

 

She said nothing, only stalked past him, and after the small of the door, Tai could swear he heard a beat of wings. But he knew she was gone. Instead, he wheeled to Qrow, but before he opened his mouth, he saw his partner holding out the flask.

 

“You just saved me a lot of work, Tai. She can’t seem to stay away from me, but she distances herself when you get pissed.”

 

“I- What- You knew she was lying?”

 

He pushed the flask away, coaxing a shrug from Qrow, and a grin.

 

“Like I said, she knows me too well. You know how to get under her skin, though. She does still love you, but it’s too… Oh, what’s the word…”

 

“Selfish? You had me drive ehr off to get her off your back?"

 

Qrow snapped, and patted Tai on the shoulder.

 

“Bingo. Now, for the real reason why I’m here… I hear a little Rose bloomed.”

 

The mood shifted, and Summer stood, moving over to him. She took his hand, and he gulped, but let her lead the way.

 

 

“I remember hearing a fight when I was little… I thought dad just got upset at mom again, but… Wow. He really was scared I was in danger.”

 

Qrow nodded, then laid his head back onto the couch. His vision swam, and he found himself closing his eyes to quell it for the time being.

 

“Your sister was as perfect as I thought she would be. I… I still find it hard to believe that she’s my daughter, she looks so much like your mother. But there was no denying it, and it just… Broke my heart, to have to play the role of Uncle. I wanted to tell her so badly, tell her the truth, but… Then it happened.”

 

Rain was the only thing that broke their silence, as Yang realized what he meant.

 

“Mom’s death.”

 

Qrow laughed, that hollow laugh one does when no tears are left to shed, and looked at the medal canister in his hand, before tossing it aside. It wouldn’t help if he was going this deep.

 

“It was on a night a lot like this…”

 

\---

 

“Summer!”

 

The blonde yelled through cupped hands, hoping his voice would carry through the rain. His shaggy hair was matted down by previous rain, but his worry had flared his Aura long before that moment. The water that met him became steam, keeping him dry as he ran through the torrent.

 

A black figure darted before him, and with a flash, Qrow was running beside him, gesturing for Tai to follow. With a nod, he turned in step with his partner, going deeper into the forest. His gauntlets burned with the intensity of his aura, and Qrow had his sword already drawn and ready.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I saw a big Grimm. Don’t lose focus!”

 

“Try and stop me!”

 

A concentrated burst of his Aura launched Taiyang forward, and what he saw tore a cry from him. It was indeed a large Grimm, a large simian, and grappling with one of its large hands was Summer, staff pinned between one of its hands. He couldn’t even get a cry of warning out before he saw the wood snap, and the beast lunged to grab her.

 

The grey streak that crossed between them was barely distinguishable as Qrow, but as he slowed down enough to come into view, blood spurted from the large hand, and the Grimm let out a primal cry as the limb detached from its body. He saw Qrow’s grin, but didn’t expect to see the other limb sweep, knocking his teammates flying.

 

_Shit. It’s fast for its size. I need to take it down fast._

Fire burst into existence, hot enough to boil the water around him, and he launched himself forward. From his gauntlet, a bola burst forth , the end not attached to his gauntlet wrapping around the Grimm’s foot, and he punched away, pulling the Grimm back with it. Luckily, the water in the dirt of the forest caused poor friction, and he pulled the beast off balance, stopping it from knocking Qrow sky Bourne with a punch.

 

But he didn’t have time to disengage the rope, and found his momentum shifting, before his feet left the ground, rather violently. The pop he heard from his shoulder came a second before the pain of dislocation, but that was overridden by the pain of hitting the ground. His back arched, and a choked sound came out of him. Everything was white for some seconds, as the world buzzed. His instinct was yelling at him to get up, and he grit his teeth, shaking his head to clear his vision, and he pushed up to one knee, looking to the Grimm.

 

And saw Summer putting herself between him and the beast.

 

With a curse, he disengaged the rope attached to the beast, and heard himself yell her name as Qrow did too. He wanted to pull Summer away, but the Grimm was already in motion, good fist swinging forward. Qrow was too far away, but trying. He couldn’t make it.

 

Still, he tried to fire a bola for his lover, but she was sent flying before it fired off. She cried out, arcing towards a thicket of trees, and the world slowed down for Taiyang.

 

He didn’t know if it was his Aura speeding him up, divine intervention, or just pure primal instinct, but his good hand shot down, and he watched as it wrapped around Summer. He had to pull back, now. Hitting the trees wouldn’t kill her, but the Grimm had burst through them earlier, it seemed. The splinters would impale her.

 

Then his foot slipped, and he pulled back too early. He felt Summer pull away from the trees, but much too soon, and much too violently. Her cry of pain split the clap of thunder, and Taiyang cried out.

 

He froze when the Grimm roared, but it was cut short by a gurgling sound, and he looked over to see Qrow landing on the ground, as the simian grabbed at its slit throat. He turned his focus away, and ran back over to Summer, where she laid, writhing in pain. He knelt next to her, his good hand gently assessing the damage to her body . When his hand pressed to the small of her back, she writhed in pain, and he cried out, tears mingling with the rain.

 

It was broken.

 

“Summer, stay with me! Please, you can do this!”

 

Qrow was by his side, and one look was all he needed before he looked to Tai.

 

“We’re putting your shoulder back in place, and getting her out of here.”

 

The pain he felt in his shoulder was nothing to the ache in his gut, and they both gingerly took hold of her, stumbling off.

 

\---

 

“My god, Dad… That’s why…”

 

Yang paused when she saw Qrow wiping his eyes, shocked. He was crying? Qrow wasn’t one for emotions, so this had to be significant. He was trying to hold it back, and it wasn’t working well.

 

“She had a broken back, some broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding. She’d used all her Aura in the fight, and we managed to get her healthy enough to get to a cave. But she… She wasn’t perfect. The bleeding hadn’t stopped, and her legs wouldn’t work. Ozpin, he… He sent help, and they took her to a hospital. Taiyang and I jumped from out transport to be with her. She was…”

 

He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling his cry, but inhaled sharply when he felt Yang shift over, and her arms wrapped around him, in a tight hug. He sighed, and closed his eyes, breathing deep and controlled. His hand rubbed her head, and the warmth of her Aura calmed him slightly.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t really… Thought back about it in years. You okay, kiddo?”

 

“I’m fine. You don’t have to continue.”

 

Through his sorrow, he let a small smile through, and ruffled her hair.

 

“We got this far. There’s not much else to tell. Summer… Didn’t make it three nights. They determined her gone, and they wanted Tai to come sign the papers to let her go. But he… He told me I should be the one to do it. In the end, Tai always knew Summer loved me, and I loved her. But she also loved him and that… That was okay…”

 

\---

 

It was done. It was so simple, but so hurtful. He got his goodbyes, and then she was gone in a heartbeat. The doctors left him in the room as he subbed, head down on her arm, and he didn’t stop when he felt Taiyang’s hand on his shoulder.

 

Finally, the tears were all gone, and Qrow sat up, shaking with some feeling. Loneliness, dread, like a piece of him was missing. It was hard to stand, and his partner – no, his brother – helped him up.

 

“Qrow, it’s what Summer would have wanted.”

 

They both looked over to her, where she was laid, pale as she was living. Qrow was the first to look away, walking over to the window.

 

“I told Raven. I felt it was only right that we set our differences aside, and-“

 

“I came as soon as I co-“

 

They turned to see Raven standing in the door, face drained of all blood as she looked upon where Summer Rose laid. She mouthed something silently, and walked over to Summer, her hands taking the cold, lifeless hand. Her sobs were just as loud as Qrow’s, a lament of sorrow, as she begged for forgiveness. Even Tai, bitter as he was with her, went over to comfort her, all grievance set aside for this moment.

 

“Did you… Tell her goodbye for me?”

 

Qrow nodded.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t make it in time. She said she wants you to be strong.”

 

Raven stiffened, and nodded, wiping her eyes. Her breath was shaky as she calmed herself, before standing, giving Summer’s hair one last brush. Then, she turned away, looking away from the two.

 

“I should go. Our people say it’s bad luck to be around a body too long. We should let the doctors take care of her.”

 

When they left the room, the doctors filed in, their work done. It was merely time to call it a loss and pack up. But the three didn’t wait around, and at Qrow’s suggestion, they found themselves at a bar. Drinks were ordered, but there was a silence until Raven broke it.

 

“How are they? The girls.”

 

“Ruby’s too young to understand. Yang is… Hurt. I can’t stay long, I need to get home to her, but… I need this.”

 

The black-haired Huntress nodded, sipping her drink. Qrow caught sight of a scar on her neck, and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

 

“Dealing with the White Fang. That’s what the Faunus extremists call themselves now. We broke ties, but it turns out emulating them helps keep them in line.”

 

“This isn’t a time for tribe politics, Raven.”

 

“You are right, but there is another reason I came. Qrow, father wants you home.”

 

Qrow threw back his drink, downing the fiery contents, before slamming his glass down.

 

“Dad can go shove it. I have an offer from Ozpin to work at Signal. I’m staying in Vale.”

 

It was Raven’s turn to down her drink, and sigh.

 

“Tonight, we drink in remembrance, but realize that that makes us enemies tomorrow.”

 

“I’ve made my peace with the tribe. I’m not abandoning Tai.”

 

Raven’s gaze went to the blonde, who was staring down blankly into his drink, and she scoffed.

 

“I see he’ll need it. Very well.”

 

She got up from her chair, and put Lien down on the table.

 

“Consider this a last drink. I don’t work with the weak. We will honor Summer Rose better than you ever could.”

 

Tai’s eyes welled up at her words, and he looked away as she left. Qrow scooted his stool closer to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s save the waterworks for home. Yang needs you. We can’t make Glynda babysit all night, you know.”

 

\---

 

“And that was that. We cut ties with Raven, we lost your mother, and the next month Tai and I started our jobs at Signal. Everything was downhill from there. Your father quit within the year, and I found my joy at the bottom of a bottle. I’m glad you two grew up alright. This last year has been hard, but you’ve all done what we couldn’t. I just wish-“

 

He choked up, and wiped his eyes again.

 

“I just wish Summer could see how well you’ve grown up. She’d be so proud. The proudest mother in existence.”

 

Yang felt him shake, and she held her uncle close as his cries quietly echoed through the room. The rain began coming down harder, as if reacting to his sorrow, and it was all Yang could do to not cry herself. Instead, she comforted the man, until his sobs were hiccups, and he pulled away from her, standing up.

 

“Thanks, kiddo. You’ve always had a heart of gold.”

 

“Of course, Uncle Qrow.”

 

He smiled at her, genuine for once, and gave her a thumbs-up.

 

“You’ve had some good role models. You’re going to be a real hero someday. Me… I’ll fade into obscurity. A hero to nobody.”

 

“You’re a hero to me.”

 

He paused after Yang said that, arms crossing, before letting out a chuckle.

 

“Well, I guess Summer would be proud of me too, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! The idea actually was a full day's project, and was a drabble I wanted to make to get back into the groove of writing RWBY. This time, I wanted to experiment with Qrow, his relationship with Summer, and felt like some angst. Thus, this sprang to life!
> 
> Do note that this canon is separate from the Strange Comfort canon, and I feel like it tucks in somewhere after Yang gets her prosthetic. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please feel free to leave a comment. Even if you didn't, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!
> 
> -Jade


End file.
